


Black

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clothes really do make the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Black  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 150  
>  **Summary:** Clothes really do make the man.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Drabble Icon Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1493671.html) at 1_million_words

Phoebe opened the door and her mouth promptly fell open as she looked him up and down. For some reason he had forgone his customary suit and tie instead he was dressed completely in black, black jeans, black shirt with the first three buttons left strategically undone. It was all she could do not to drool on the spot. 

“Hi.”

His husky voice sent shivers racing down her spine and she had to swallow hard before she could answer. “Hi, yourself.”

Cole bit back a smile. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. “You ready to go?”

She nodded her head emphatically. “I’m all yours.”

This time Cole let the smile transform his face. “You don’t know how glad I am to hear that.” He whispered so low she could barely hear it before he reached behind her and shut the door as she stepped into his arms.


End file.
